Hong Kongball
Hong Kongball |nativename = 中華人民共和國香港特別行政區 Hoeng1 Gong2 (Jyutping) |image = HongKongbyPhilamerica.png |personality = Industrious, businessman's spirit, polite (except for Chinaball), frank, rebellious for Chinaball. |reality = ���� Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China ���� |type = Special Administrative Region of China |government = Special Administrative Region |friends = Almost everyone, especially... Macauball (Older Brother) Taiwanball Tringapore South Koreaball Japanball UKball (Adoptive Father) USAball (Adoptive Brother) Canadaball (Another Adoptive Brother) |enemies = Chinaball (Oppressive father) North Koreaball ISISball Philippinesball (sometimes) Vietnamball (formerly) |likes = Money, Capitalism, Traditional Chinese Culture/Script, Swear words, Jackie Chan, Jet Li, Sammo Hung, Andy Lau, Western Culture, Dim Sum, Cantonese Language, UKball, Taiwanball |hates = Communistic Mainlanders, Mandarin as official dialect, Simplified Chinese Script, being called Xianggang, Mainlanders, Communism, Pro-Beijingers, CCTVB |language = Cantonese English Teochewese Other Chinese languages/dialects |religion = Taoism Atheism Buddhism ( Mahayana) Confucianism Christianity Islam |status = Defending his freedom against Chinaball and buildings of High Speed Railway for easy Anschluss by China |founded = 1997 |onlypredecessor = British Hong Kongball |gender = |bork = 喂喂 (wai wai) |intospace = Yes, but with SEI GUNG GAU (Commie Scum) |food = Milk tea, Egg Tarts, Dim Sum, Egg Waffles, Spam and Fried Egg Noodles, Pineapple Bun (Not made with pineapple) |notes = Loves to swear (Cantonese profanity). |capital = Victoria City Central |predicon = British Hong Kong |caption = why I still can't independence... |predecessor = British Hong Kongball }} Hong Kongball}} Hong Kongball (soon to become Xianggangball xixixixi) is a cityball of Chinaball. Hong Kong is a Special Administrative Region along with his brother Macauball, thus he is given nearly complete autonomy from Chinaball. He was forced to quit Commonwealthball. He was ceded to UKball at the end of the First Opium War, when the British beat the crap out of and embarrassed Qing Chinaball. Hong Kong was later a crown colony and then a British Dependent Territory of UKball. History Hong Kongball was born for nomadic 1balls who were fishing. Hong Kong had an very long peaceful time until Manchuballs conquered China. Qingball was failed on First Opium War and Second Opium War, so Qingball ceded Hong Kong Island to the UKball in perpetuity. He was raised in the Commonwealth family by UKball, and became very fond of his adoptive father's ways. In 1941 Imperial Japanball kidnapped Hong Kongball, and raped him, along with Chinaball, Tringapore, French Indochinaball, Philippinesball, Taiwanball, and Koreaball, but he was rescued by his adoptive father UKball and his adoptive brother USAball. In 1997, UKball returned him to his biological father Chinaball (who at this point was communist), something which he was not very happy about, because he did not want to be suppressed like Tibetball and East Turkestan. But UKball managed to get him a compromise, so Hong Kongball became a Special Administrative Region of Chinaball. However, Hong Kongball still prefers his adoptive father over his biological one. In June 2015, after years of protests against the reform measures from Chinaball, Hong Kongball rejects the measures made by his authoritarian father and finally feels one step closer to his dream of breaking away from Chinaball. Stereotypes Like any other countryballs that don't natively speak English, Hong Kongball speaks his own dialect of broken English. In addition, you need to know Cantonese profanities (like diu (屌/��)), if you want to understand the true essence of the Cantonese language... '"Bad Five words in Cantonese" (廣東話一門五傑)' Diu (屌/��), Gau(鳩/��) , lan(撚/��), Tsat(柒/��), Hai(屄/閪) Other curse phrases * Diu（屌）: Fuck. * Ding Ley go fai（頂你個肺）: Headbutt your lung. Used like any swear words, but has no special meaning. * Diu Ley lo mo (屌你老母): F*** your mother. Sometimes written as "Delay No More" due to a Hong Kong Meme (cantonese PPAP. * Lun: Male genital. * Pok Gai (仆街): Sometimes abbreviated to PK. Literal Meaning: Fall on the street, basically the equivalent of DROP DEAD in English . Can be used it a insulting manner, or as a joke. (Oh, did you pok gai or something?) *Hai: female genital *Ding (頂): Mean Headbutt something or your organs live your LUNGS or STOMACH. *Tsat Tow (柒頭): Means dickhead or asshole. Family * Chinaball - Biological Father * Macauball - Brother * Taiwanball - Brother * UKball - Adoptive Father * Canadaball - Adoptive Brother * USAball - Adoptive Brother Relationships 老友 (Friends) Almost everyone, especially... * Macauball - Fellow Cantonese speaking brother who likes gambling. Shares a very similar culture. He is also very friendly and leads a more relaxing life style! He is actually older than me. * Taiwanball - Best friend forever! Admire him a lot for the freedom, democracy, and 台妹 (Taiwanese girls so hot)! Share the same values and against the oppressive Mainlanders! * Tringapore - Pals. Fellow dragon! Also yearns papa UK before and having booming economies afterwards. * South Koreaball - Fellow dragon, but too much plastic surgery and loving sappy drama. * Japanball - 1941 never forget! Okay with each other because of good anime (but too much tentacles). Also sushi is the best! Always eat. * UKball - Adoptive father, I didn't always like him because he was often a tyrant too, but he was far better than the continental communists. * USAball - Adoptive brother, Papa UK's most successful son. Love his culture (except/especially the guns culture stuff). Thanks for the investment. HAHAHA Sorry for surpassing you GDP per capita. Also fast food is best, always eaten macdonalds since I was young. * Canadaball - Another adoptive brother, who doesn't like involving himself with the crazy dramas of the world. The ideal clay for emigration. * Chaozhouball (sometime) - The hometown of many successful people in Hongkong, Li Jiacheng is one of them. I admire him in some ways. He is also a businessman, and is my trading partner, too. Great food. * Gibraltarball - We barely met, but he also has a annoying neighbour like me! Kinda sympathize his situation. 敵人 (Enemies) * Chinaball - My biological father, but I dislike him for constantly trying to take away my freedom and rule of law who I rook up to, he of ribelate me xixixixi. STUPID F***ING COMMUNIST DOGEATING MAINLANDERS!!! THEY COME AND RUIN THE ECONOMY!!! THEY S**T AND SPIT EVERYWHERE AND BUY ALL MY MILK POWDER!!! DOES NOT GIB ELECTION BUT GIB POLLUTION!!! REMOVE MAINLANDERS!!! REMOVE COMMIES!!! GIB PIKACHU BACK!!! 1997 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! Stop messing with my own affairs and censoring my media! Press freedom plox! They give us water and veggies and meat tho, and we send them back some recycled stuff. WHY U RESTRICT TYPES OF PAPER TO BE RECYCLED!!!! MY RECYCLING INDUSTRY IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Philippinesball - Also hates the commies of Beijing. But BRUTALLY MASSACRED MY PEOPLE, I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT! Also my maid. YOU OF OBEY ME I AM YUOR MASTER! * ISISball - We won't forget what you done to me in Germanyball. * Thailandball (sometime) - Beijing's dog!!! He doesn't let me in! * North Koreaball - A madman who wants to destroy the world! Gallery Artworks A8DlynV.png Asianballs together.jpg Hong_Kong_the_bustling_city.jpg A5nz77q802mz.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! Hk.png Festival.jpg 10501931 748535095187715 4897482974938977287 n.png 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers Hkball-facebook.png|Gib elections! You damn commies! feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 486878 533014700073090 1546234951 n.png Hongkongball.jpg GzLOlVk.png|it's pikachu! Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics 7iYNzEg.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png|Ching chong! Th1BeJP-600x353.png Life_of_Hongkongball.png Reddit_icisimousa_AITAF_0_All_in_the_China_Family.png|All in the Anglo Family #0 - All in the China Family (icisimousa) The adventures of the 'H' Countries (and Hong Kong).png A different strike.png Brief History of Hong Kong.png Tq7JGHo.png Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png 10306246_725721967497851_7921470093839971828_n.jpg W06iyhd.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Democratic quirks.jpg If polandball was school.jpg China's Nightmare.png Independence.png The story of hong kong.png MwojC9w.png Xianggang red hongkong blue.png My Cow.jpg Gib erection.png 9WRG4E0.png 2zYuDBH.png VoNkUek.png Old School.png Democratic Quirks.png Links *Facebook page (chinese) *Facebook page (english) *Hong Kong in the Hongkongers' wiki (chinese) es:Hong Kongball zh:香港球 ko:홍콩공 ru:Гонконг Category:Cityballs Category:Countryballs Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Polandball Category:Asia Category:Dim Sum Category:Tea Category:Rich Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Communist Removers Category:Chinaball Category:East Asia Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Cantonese Speaking Countryball Category:Taoist Category:Confucianist Category:Burger Lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryball Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball Category:Red White Category:South China Category:Pro Israel